Second Chance
by TomokiG
Summary: Hikari makes mistakes which affects her whole life. 2 Versions...
1. Version 1

Second Chance - Version 1

Second Chance – Version 1

A/N: I usually **hate** Daikari, but for this story it's necessary to begin with one, and don't kill me doing I such cruel things to Hikari, but after reading too much stories in which she tortures Takeru, I thought of having revenge…And don't worry, there'll be a second version with a happy-end for her…BTW. Please R/R, but don't flame, today it's hot enough outside. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience.

I never thought, that one or two small mistake could ruin my whole life, but it did. And I still hate me for these. I cannot resolve how much pain I caused just with this, but I know that I deserve what happened after.

It was a week after my 15th birthday, after weeks of Daisuke asking me out, I 'finally' accepted one date. That was my first mistake, I remember that Takeru wanted to ask me out two hours later, but then it was too late, but I told him to wait and that this date wasn't something serious. He looked a bit disappointed at that time but understood. But I didn't know that I was soo wrong, the whole date was wonderful, and I noticed too late that it got serious, at the end I really thought that I loved Daisuke, so we set new dates for the next weeks. And then I made my second and worst mistake, I wanted to keep our relation secret, so that it won't hurt Takeru although Daisuke remarked that it wasn't fair for Takeru to keep him with false hopes. But I really thought that it would be the best. We kept this farce for about two weeks until Takeru found us by coincidence kissing. That was the moment I lost my first friend, Daisuke and I could only see him running, running away. 

This was the beginning of my sorrow.

The next day we saw him at school, the last before vacation, and we noticed how bad he looked, I tried to talk to him, but whenever I tried to approach him, he ran away crying. The worst part of it was that the whole school could see this incident. This was the beginning of my social descent at school. The rest of the day I heard several rumors of me betraying and insulting Takeru and I received from everyone death glares. It was a living nightmare at school, I wished that I simply vanish. 

The following two weeks Daisuke and I tried to continue our relation as if nothing happened, but that was impossible, the whole incident took over our lives. First we lost contact to Takeru and Yamato, they didn't even talk to or look at us; when we met they vanished as fast as possible. But it got worse, we both got many arguments with our other friends why we tried to hide our relation and how cruel we were. Miyako was the fist, followed by Iori and Jyou, after these arguments they also broke friendship with us, our closest friends didn't even want to talk to us, and they were right as I realized later. Friendship is mostly built on trust, and we didn't trust our friends, tried to betray them. The following weeks we also lost the rest of our friends, we were no longer welcome, even Koushiro and Sora avoided us and Mimi sent me a sincere mail about her opinion. Only Ken tried to be kind, but we noticed that he looked a bit disgusted at us. This was the moment Daisuke snapped, he couldn't stand this any longer, I hardly remember the argument with him, but at the end we had no longer a relation, we broke. At this moment I knew that I was alone although my brother stood by me, but he couldn't replace the loss of my friends, especially the one I was sorry most.

After one or two weeks of self-pity I tried to contact Takeru for apologizing, but I was too late, after weeks of depression his mother decided to send him to his cousin Rosemary in the US. Takeru's mom hoped that she could help him through this whole depression. At that moment I knew I lost him forever, even if she got him through this depression, I would never be in his heart again. I really lost him.

The following year, I learned how to handle loneliness, I was nearly avoided by everyone at school, especially the cheerleaders and the basketball-team which lost its best player, the captain. Slowly my relation to the other DDs rebuilt, but they no longer trusted me as before this whole incident. But I was again part of the team, although very distant. But I couldn't complain it was more than I deserved. BTW. Only Yamato was very distant towards me, but I was the reason why he 'lost' his brother again. And visiting the US was for him nearly impossible, either there was school or his band which made visits impossible. About Daisuke, he slowly got back to the group after apologizing, they couldn't blame him for this whole mess, I was the reason, I insisted to keep our relation secret.

After about a year, the DDs received a mail by Mimi who said that she moved back here and would bring guests. The others planned to welcome her at the airport, but I thought that it would be better if I stayed at home. After the welcoming Taichi gave me an update, and while telling me I noticed that my world finally shattered. While the last year Takeru and Mimi fell for each other, and were official boy-/girlfriend. This was the worst news I ever got, knowing that Takeru really drifted me out of his heart. Mimi also brought Rosemary with her, just for a visit. Taichi noticed that she kept an eye at Daisuke and he began to flirt with the tomboy. That was the last nail to my coffin. At that moment I lost both I ever loved, both I cared most my whole life. And this just for two mistakes.

The following years the friendship with all came back, even Takeru talks with me although there's still a glare in his eyes, we never got back to be best friends. He married Mimi three years after his return and now expects his third child. He studied journalism with Mimi and published several books which got bestsellers. Mimi works at a local TV-station and has her own show. Myself I studied Education and became a kindergarten-teacher, the one of only two good things in my life. I also had a lover again, while the studying, but after impregnate me he left for good. Now I have a little daughter without a husband. She's the only reason why I stand this whole mess. Daisuke really opened his noodle-restaurant in the US and slowly becomes rich. He married Rosemary and they expect their first child. 

Sometimes I really wished that I could change the past and avoid these two mistakes, the two mistakes which ruined my whole life… Then I got mail…


	2. Version 2

Second Chance – Version 2

Second Chance – Version 2

A/N: This is the second version of this story, this time with a happy-end for Hikari. Don't ask me how I got these ideas, but last night I could hardly sleep because these ideas kept me awake… ARGH! I hope You like these stories, and please R/R without flaming, it's damn hot today…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience.

Love is such a weird thing, You can never understand it, unimportant how much You try. I got my lesson.

It began about a week after my 15th birthday, and after weeks of Daisuke asking me out I finally accepted one date. After this I got to Takeru and talked with him about this. He really wasn't happy, but insisted that I should date him and see what happens. I could see a bit of despair in his eyes, did he love me ?

As I promised I went on the date with Daisuke, and what shall I say, it was wonderful. I lost every thought about Takeru at it and I really thought that I loved Daisuke. But there was still a weird feeling, I couldn't explain. I accepted new dates for the following weeks, and accepted of being his girlfriend. First I thought that we should hide our relationship, but something, a voice in my head, reminded me that friendship is built on trust, and if I'd hide this I could lose at least the friendship with Takeru. So I decided to talk to him about it, he really wasn't happy, I could see the despair in which he fell, but at least we still were friends although no longer so intimate as we used to be before. The other DDs weren't happy about this situation but were glad that I decided to tell him in private and didn't try to hide it.

The next weeks happened without anything important, the relation with Daisuke was still good, but somehow I began to miss anything. And there was Takeru, he began to look worse, he also lost his happy attitude. At that time he quit basketball and stayed most of the time at home. Even during the vacation he only left home to visit Yamato or Iori. Everyone including me got worried.

One day Takeru's mom decided to invite Takeru's cousin Rosemary for a few weeks, she has a special bond towards Takeru, it's difficult to describe, but she managed to keep Takeru out of Depression after his parent's divorce. Even Yamato was unable to help at that time, perhaps because he was part of the problem at that time.

After a few days after her arrival she managed to lighten Takeru a bit. Then we had a meeting, the first time for weeks, that every DD participated. At this meeting most of the DD met Rosemary the first time especially Daisuke who was attracted of her tomboyish way: He began to flirt with her and she flirted back. It was an odd situation, I should be jealous, but I felt more relieved, only my pride was hurt. After a few days Daisuke and I decided to break up and we did. I didn't know how to act after this, I didn't know if Takeru loved my still or if he got rid of it. But there was also a confusion in me, I didn't know if I really loved him or not, it was weird. A part of me wanted to confess to him, but the other told me that it would look like he was only a rebound. Just before Rosemary left, she insisted in a private talk with me. She asked me how I felt about her and Daisuke and about my feelings toward Takeru. I explained her that I was okay about her relation with Daisuke, that I felt somehow relieved not jealous. About my feelings I told her that I was still confused. She gave me an important hint, I should try to get the friendship which we lost back, perhaps I would understand my feelings.

So I did, it was very hard at the beginning, especially the apologies, but slowly we got back to our well-used relation. And with passing the years, I realized that I am really in love with him. Finally I was able to confess my feelings, he was very happy at this moment. It only took a few weeks until we got engaged.

Now we are married and expect our third child. He became a journalist and writes novels of which some are bestsellers. I fulfilled my dream and became a kindergarten-teacher. Daisuke and Rosemary also got married about a year after Takeru's and mine. He opened a noodle-restaurant in the US which grew very fast. They both expect their first child.

I really don't know what would happened if I decided to keep Daisuke's and mine relation secret, but I'm glad that I didn't…


End file.
